


Always the Savior

by Shenasheba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Chess, End of magic, Harry has to save the wold, Harry under pressure, Harry with PTSD, Hufflepuff Harry, Influential Harry, Intelligent Harry, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, New era, Some dark themes, Time Travel, Wizard Abuse, Wizard Downfall, harry is the master of death, power struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenasheba/pseuds/Shenasheba
Summary: Betrayal of the magical world all started with the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore. The muggles have taken a stand against the whole of magic. They snapped wizards and witch’s wands. They trapped them in their contraptions. It was nothing but a sick war game to them.  Magical creatures hunted down and eradicated. Magic faded from the world, leaving it uninhabitable. Only one soul can stop the extinction of magic: The boy marked by dark, and manipulated by light. Only he can save the world from the plague known as muggles.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Tom/Harry
Comments: 18
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

Synchronized gasps of labored breath filled the ears of the only two left in the chilled darkness. Limp limbs tangled together as two men lay next to one another. The slow and heavy screech of the door covered the sounds of the life inside. Slowly light from behind the door crept onto the chilled black concrete room. Soon the elongated shadow of a bipedal creature stood hulking over them both. One of the men’s chest rose, catching its attention. 

“These damn things.” The creature’s voice filled with venom echoed through the hallow room. “It’s still alive, you two take it to the furnace.” 

“Understood sir.” Two voices chime together as they moved into the chamber that echoed every movement made. The lifted the one that was breathing by the twigs like arms. As they started to leave the room a shuffled sound heard. 

“N...no.” A ghastly whisper forced through a dry throat as the voice owner’s hand shakily raised. Thus caused one of the men to bring the but of a gun up to collide with his forehead. The horrifically thin man’s hand dropped as his head leaned to the side. A gasp left his lips. His eyes fluttered to try to regain control of his heavy eyelids. His muscles trembled as he pulled them open, only to see the feet of his most cherished one begin to become smaller. 

“Sir, what should we do with this one? It still has life in it.” A strong voice questioned as the man turned to look towards the door. 

“It still has life? Change of plans, bring it with us.” Laughed the voice from where the light reached crawled from. 

The male with matted black hair was lifted by his birittle twine like arms. His feet dragged along the bumps and grooves of the ground below him. A heavy weight was placed on his body. After he was let go gravity brought him crashing to the ground. Focus, he had to focus. The weight where did it come from? His back? No, not his back. His neck? No, it wasn’t his neck. His arms? Yes, yes it was there. As he focused on the spot he noticed there was a slight chill from where the weight cut into his skin. Why? Why was he being restrained? Come on, he had to open his eyes again. He had to see what was happening! As his eyelids finally reopened, he felt a pressure on his head. A sudden movement made his neck jerk up. Light rushed in through his pupils causing them to widen while a stinging sensation blinded him. 

“Nah~” a rough sound scratched at his throat as it took a few moments to refocus. What was he seeing? What was in front of him? There was wood piled around what looked like a slender charcle pole? Was that a foot? No that couldn’t be a foot, feet do not look like that. As his eyes trailed up from the object to the emaciated form of a creature before him. Who was that? What was hanging on a pole before him? As he saw passed the matted clings of hair to hallowed chocolate brown spheres,his breath hitched. His body moved forward as he gazed at the sight before him. Wood stacked in a spiral around a charred pole with Tom hanging by his wrists. 

“No! No! Tom! Tom no! No! My Tom! Please!” His hisses slipped past his cracked lips. His eyes started to burn from behind while His vision started to blur. His shoulders pulled at the weight keeping his wrists connected to the ground. As his nose picked up a scent, the sound of sloshing liquid caught his attention. Two creatures were holding containers while tossing the liquid onto the wood piles. No! He slid his shoulders side to side. His jaw clenched as his toes twitched. His knees brushed against the rough ground in proof of his body trying to move forward. 

“Harry. Save your strength. It’s alright.” Tom’s gentle hiss touched Harry’s ears as his lips twitched up in the reminiscent of a smile. 

“No! Tom no it’s not alright! Not you! Not you! They can’t take you away from me! I can’t lose you too! I can’t lose you! Tom!” The chips of a shattered heart started to fall down below the surface as time ticked by. His body tried to move forward as his desperate hisses fell from his lips. 

“Harry!” The stern hiss of parseltongue made Harry’s body freeze in place. “It’s my time to go. My little horcrux you have the strength inside of you. We will meet again. My only regret is being unable to see your smiling face more from the start. If only I knew we were soul bound from the beginning. Things would have been different. Harry I…. nghh!” 

The crackle of flames over took the sounds of his gentle hisses. Harry’s blurred vision made every other sense become stronger. The scent filled his nostrils while the roar of the flames crackled through his ears. His tears dried up as soon as there were no more to give. Soon his vision was clear. He could see every little detail as the lifeless flames ate away at his most precious person. Something started to bubble up in his throat while the bile churned in his stomach. 

“ **TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!** ” His voice ripped through his throat and bellowed through the emptiness. It bounced against surfaces, the haunting sound echoing for all living things to hear. Things started to rise around him as the weight pinning him down became suddenly so light. His feet brushed the ground as he moved his hand forward to reach past the lifeless flames fueled by a creature's fear and gasoline. 

“Magic! It’s magic! Stop it! It’s loose!!” The voices filled with panic sounded so far away as he stumbled closer to the flames. He tuned them all out as his trembling body tried to stumble closer. Not like this, he couldn’t lose him like this! As something came towards his field of vision his head turned to have a better view of what it was. His hand raised as he pulled the object away from the creature trying to hit him. 

His hands trembled as he soon realized he had an anti magical gun in his hands. Something boiled deeper inside of him as whisks of magic ripped through the stale air. He wasn’t going to sit back and let them kill them! His trembling finger slid towards the trigger. As he pulled it the gun burst through the air. The shock of the explosion ricocheted through his body. Harry went flying backwards, his back hit something hard. Slowly his body slid down the concrete wall, his blood leaving a trail from his impact. A harsh cough left his lips as his vision cleared. He saw the disaster he caused by their anti magical weapon. His lips twitched as he saw he took some down with him. 

“That’s my Harry.” The world felt like a whisper caressing his soul as a warmth spread over his forehead. Tom, his Tom. He felt him. The gathering muggles didn’t matter. Where they took him didn’t matter. He felt him, the warmth bubbling inside of his forehead from somewhere deeper inside. He didn’t care that the strength left his body. He didn’t care that he was thrown into a tight space. The warmth spreading over his body as the yellow glow grew to orange, was nothing too serious. The searing sensation that burned through to his bones didn’t matter. 

“I’m Coming Tom.” 

He was the last one in the world. He was the last magical creature to breathe the air the stale lifeless earth gave to him. When the muggles learned of magic, a nasty creature ran rampant through them. Fear, it spread like a raging wildfire. Under the disguise of a treaty between the magical and the mundane, the muggle’s all came together to face a common enemy. They spent years developing anti magical warfare. They developed devices to track magic and built buildings that canceled out magic. When the muggles came no one was prepared. Magic was sucked out of the world in its entirety with Harry being the last one left. 

The yellow glow of the fear burning around him faded to a bitter nothingness. 


	2. Chapter 2

The bitter chill of the weightless void swirled around him. It was a place where light couldn’t exist. He was in a place where endless nothingness consumed everything. His body frozen in a floating, stationary pitch black mass. He couldn’t breathe, and he couldn’t move even an inch. Did he even have a body? Was there anything he could do to move? Was he facing up? Was he facing down? What was this? What was happening? 

“Tom? Tom!?” Harry tried to call out to him. The sound of his own voice echoed through his head. Nothing, he didn’t even have a voice. It was as if he was sinking in a chilled sea of a bitter void. 

“Please! Someone! Hello! Can you hear me! Tom! Tom!” He tried again, the echo in his mind screeching after each consistent word. There was this aching throb within him. It was as if he, himself, was non-existent. No! That’s not true he won’t give up! He could not give up! 

“Hello! Hello! Tom! Tom? Please answer me… Tom please….please… Tommy please.” This ache was growing the more the echo’s tune dropped. There was nothing but this chill settling over him. Cold… why was he so cold? What was happening? Why was he nothing in a river of the void? 

“Hello? Anyone? Please… answer me.” His words came out slowly, the echo through his worthless existence. How long has he been drowning here? How was he even speaking? He had no lips to move. What was he? Was he even alive? 

_ “Get it! Surround it! It’s down! It’s down! Take it to the furnace! Let’s be done with this!”  _

_ “Yes sir!”  _

What was that? Who were they talking about? The furnace? Was someone out there? Was he not alone here? He had to call out to them. He had to let them know they aren’t alone in here, that he was here. 

“I’m here! I’m here! Hello!?” Harry tried to call out, his voice echoing inside of himself. Why couldn’t he reach out? Why couldn’t his hand just reach out to them? He needed to let them know he was here! “I’m here! Hello?” 

Suddenly there was a light, a yellow starved glow clawing at his feet. This wicked hunger started by the fear. Fear, who’s fear? Who put him in here? Those eyes, those fear and hatred filled eyes. What are they? Why are they so afraid? It’s ok, it’s ok you’re not alone...

_ “Turn it up! Damn it this thing just won’t die!” _

Why are they trying to kill him? What has he ever done to them? What did he do wrong? What did they do wrong? What are these flashes? He didn’t want to see them anymore. He couldn’t see them anymore!!

“Stop! Please! Leave me alone! Stop! Stop!” The echo’s pleaded as the flashes grew. The images burning into him. The sounds, sights, smells, and the sensations stuck to him like a starved leach. These flashes were a parasite in this freezing wasteland. 

  
  


“ **Arghhhhhhhhhaaaaaa!!”** His screams echoed through the flashes of the terror, the horrible images before him. What is this? What are they! Why won’t they just leave him alone? Harry didn’t want to see anymore! He didn’t want to be here anymore! Why won’t these memories just stop! Memories… These flashes are his memories. That’s right, these horrible flashes happened. These memories are his. This pain was his. 

He’s dead. Did that mean this was the afterlife? The cold lifeless void? The sensation of floating in place, being unable to move? This was his death? This is what he was granted? He wasn’t even allowed to be with his loved ones? The memories plaid through his mind like a movie. He watched it from start to end. This is a horror movie not even he could escape. 

“Please…. give me the void back.” Harry pleads to whatever it was that surrounded him. His voice was just an echo within himself. Bouncing around within his boundless perimaders. How long has he been here? How long has he been dead? Would this ever end? Floating in a frozen river, locked in place while his memories tormented him. 

Oh! What was that? Something was outside, something brushed against him…No. There was nothing there. He wasn’t moving. Nothing was touching him. He was nothing, a lifeless thing floating in the void. He felt nothing at all. So why did he suddenly feel so heavy? Why did he feel trapped inside an object. He was weighed down. What was this? What is happening! 

_ Thump thump  _

What! What is that! What is this burning sensation rushing through his frozen mist? What is the sensation running through him? 

_ Thump thump. Thump thump  _

What is that rhythmic thumping?! What is this! Why was it so warm? Why was the sound so soothing? It made a gentle warmth tingle throughout him. He could feel it, everywhere it went. Inside of him, this thumping was inside of him. It went to the edges, then returned to the origin of the rhythm. 

“.....ster…” 

Was someone trying to speak to him? The sensation ticked through an area above the steady rhythm. Focus he had to focus on what that sound was. What was it, who was it?

“Mas….. ster…. Master, can you hear me?” The voice was low, a bit horace from lack of use. Master? Were they calling him Master? 

“It May take a moment to become adjusted. Your new body is bounding with your soul. If you reject this one Master it will take 100 more years to create the perfect body for you and timeline for you. For now just try to move your toes and fingers.” Their voice gave him the answers he frantically asked himself. Toes? Where were they? At the end of his feet. His feet were connected to his legs. Ok, ok he can do this! Move! Toes move! 

A twitch ran down his body, causing his toes to twitch. He did it! He moved his toes! He has toes! His lips twitched as his eyes started to twitch behind his heavy eyelids. A sensation rushed over the body. A blanket of warmth danced over his flesh. A grainy sensation dusted under his finger tips. 

“Your soul has completely settled into your body. When you are ready, open your eyes. Take it at your own pace.” Their voice was low as they urged him to continue to develop at his own pace. The next step was opening his eyes? Ok, he just had to push open his eyelids. 

Wait! No! What if he saw! No…. no no no! He can’t! He won’t! No! A tightness built up in his chest. The steady rhythm started to quicken while his breath hitched in his throat. His nostrils flare, taking in a deep breath. This scent? What was it? Vanilla? What else was it? Cinnamon? His eyes slowly slid open. 

His pupils filter in the sudden light while a stinging sensation runs through them. It only took a moment for them to settle. There was no sun above him to explain the gentle and loving warmth that settled over his body. Harry’s head turned to the side slowly so he could take in more of his surroundings. . His eyes take in the water that rests at the end of the soft white sand. Where was he? What was this place exactly?

His hands dug under the cool sand and his body shifted. His muscles tense as he pushed himself to fight against gravity. He could do it. He had to do it! He can’t stop now! Come on! Move! You can sit up! As his hips shift, his body was halfway off the ground. His right arm moved to support his body. His hands brushing against each other under the sands. His head lowered as his lips part. 

“Ha… ha….” Harry pants as he stared down at his fingers. They slid through the white sands and he tilted his head to the side. They both had similar patterns on them. Why did it look so pretty? The way the red skin faded into his naturally tanned skin, why did it look pretty? The red marks slid up more of his left arm, like swirls of a hungry fire sunk its teeth in. He glanced up a few moments towards the water. What did the rest of him look like? 

His knees shift, his hands moving to grasp at the sands. Slowly his body allowed him to crawl. Sand shifted under him as he gazed down at his reflection below him. His eyes were instantly drawn to the top of his head. White? His hair was white? It looked fluffy, like gentle clouds resting on his head. This color? Where was it familiar?

_ “Potter, look out! Stay down! Potter! Bloody hell potter! Potter!”  _

Malfoy…. that’s right. Why did he have hair of a Malfoy? His hand slid up, brushing against it. Oh! It’s soft. His lips twitched up as his hand slid lower to his face. The scar~ it remained. Tom’s claim mark remained on his forehead. His eyes, two shimmering emeralds gazed back at him. They are so vibrant in color. It was almost like he had two gemstones rather than eyes. His eyes slid down lower, noting the light cream colored scars that remain. His legs shifted under him, he noticed the same red color from his hands. He gazed down at them. How could something from a starved flame look pretty? How did he look so beautiful even with the marks on his body. Where these marks etched into even his soul? Is that why they are on his body?

His head slowly raised, gazing towards the tree in the middle of what he could only assume was an island. The figure cloaked in black was waiting for him. His hands pressed into the sands below him. Harry just had to stand now. At this moment his only fight was against Gravity. One needs to learn to walk before they can run. 

As his knees steady below him, his hands push up. His upper body moves up against gravity. His toes spread out as if to aid in his gain of balance. His heals press back into the sands as his arms raise. His wobbly body swayed in a few directions while he shuffled his feet forward. 

“One foot infront of the other. That’s it, slowly. I did this once before. I can do it again.” Harry mumbled to himself as he pushed himself to walk towards the tree. His legs trembled as his hand brushed against the rough bark. He made it, from the water's edge to the tree. All without falling. His knees soon pressed into the sands below, he resting his shoulder against the rough bark. 

“Ha….ha… Where are we?” After panting to calm his racing heart, Harry asked the figure a question. He gazed towards them silently, seeing the dark mist coming from inside the cloak. Was this… was this Death? He felt so calm in the presence of a creature that claimed the souls of the departed. 

“We are in the domain before life starts. You’re leaning against the soul tree, the branches connect to the world, as do the roots.” They explained gazing towards Harry. The soul tree? The theorized never ending cycle of life and death, the cycle of the world’s magic? It was truly real, not just a suspicion. 

“It took so long to build you a body because the soul tree was destroyed, I had been rippled through the soul tree in its last moments to the past. I am merely a being controlled by the rules of the universe. It took a while to manipulate the flow of time, and the fates of people to create a situation for you to enter the world again. Then I had to find you, the last remaking glimpse of magic in a destroyed world.” Death spoke as a boned hand brushed over the soul tree’s bark. 

“You called me Master earlier? How am I your master when you're bound by the universal rules?” Questioned Harry as he gazed up at the never ending tree that seemed to have a never ending amount of branches stretching towards the limitless sky. 

“The soul tree knows of its destruction, the destruction of the world.” Death started to speak, then continued. “You, who have come in contact with the cloak made from my own cloak, the wand made from my bone, and the stone made from my blood: You who have danced with me all your life are the only one who can stop her destruction.” 

Harry gazed towards the tree, his fingers brushed along the bark. Only he could do this? Only he could save her? And all her precious children that had been taken out by the parasites that sunk their fangs in deep? 

“I promise I won’t let them destroy you. We will survive the coming apocalypse. No one will suffer that way again. I’ll be the only reminder, I promise…. I’ll protect your children.” Harry’s words got caught up inside his throat. It won’t happen again. He won’t let it happen again. He can’t let it happen again. The weight of the world was crashing down on his shoulders. She needed him, she needed him to save her. 

“Pffeww~” Harry let out a very slow breath as he leaned back. His body shifted to gaze back at Death who was sitting silently. His smooth lips part to start speaking to them. “You said earlier that you manipulated those living to create the perfect situation for me to slip into their world? Tell me about it. There is no time to wait.” 

“Of course Master. To properly fit into the timeline early enough to make a difference I’ve generated you a body from the Potter family. To create an alliance between the three major wizarding families in Britain, you were blood adopted into the Black and Malfoy families before your body was birthed. I took the body here after it was birthed, do not feel guilty the body was created specified for you. It had no soul inside of it.” Death made sure to tell Harry about that last bit so he wasn’t guilty for taking the body over. 

“Alright. I’m a Malfoy, that explains my hair. The fluff can be explained by my Potter genetics. How will my scars be explained? What else did you do, Death?” He questioned as he gazed down at his hands silently. 

“There was a camp where young magical children were lost. They were forgotten the first time around. I’ve implanted myself in a disguise amongst the family as a wizard with a fatal illness. The story is I heard your magic crying out, and rescued you from the camp. I brought you back to health and found out who your family was by a genetic diagnostic potion.” 

“They won’t be forgotten… I’ll be a reminder of their losses… no one else will be taken away by them…. no one Death. No one. With how small my body is, am I 10?” Harry gazed down towards his bare body. His fingertips brushed over the marks. His gaze lowered from his red, patterned knees to the sand below. 

“13. It’s been 13 years since I took your body from them. You’re still considered a child in their eyes.” Death had explained while standing up to gather the clothes he prepared for him. “When you are ready we will return to the material world.” 

Harry moved to stand up. His hands brushed the soft white grains of sand off his body. He stepped into the high quality soft, silk like underwear. It rests perfectly against his skin. Soon he had his light grey bottoms on, with his loose fitted white top. That was tighter around his wrists, above his black gloves. The loose fitted white shirt was tucked into his pants. His dress shoes were black. He moved to the water's edge, gazing at his reflection. His lips twitched as he saw the pale male with black hair, dressed in black standing behind him. 

“I’m coming.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun streams through the bedroom window, dancing over the young male’s body as he dresses in clothes charmed to the high heavens. ( Temperature adjusting, protection, healing, barrier, soothing, and many more.) Every article of clothing Harry now had had a barrage of charms seemed into them. His gloved fingers brushed along the fabric of his button up shirt with loose fitting sleeves. He gazed upon himself in the mirror as his white shirt was tucked into his silver dress like slacks. He never knew he could look so charming in a simple article of clothes. Was it the material? Was it the mirror? It’s been so long since he’s seen himself in a mirror. 

Today Flemomt would be returning to the house from Hogwarts. Summer vacation was staring and it was decided he would be spending time at each house to get to know the family he was plopped into. Three different households, all with varying expectations. He was the point that tied them all together, and Death had made sure it was the optimal for him. 

How long has he been here again? A few weeks? That day death brought him to the material world was the day he met all three sets of parents. It was evident from their cautious words and tense body’s that they were walking on eggshells around him. For now it was acceptable, he needed time to come to terms with having an actual family. He had a family, he really had a family. It wasn’t just Tom anymore. He had a mother, father and a brother. He had three of each actually. Three of each! Wow he has a large family that was related to him by blood. At least this body of his, was related to them. This time around he won’t let his family perish... not until time itself declared them his. 

A boisterous laughter filtered through his ears. Such a joyous sound pulled him away from his inner monologue. All the while his lips twitched up faintly. They’ve returned from picking up Fleamont. His legs carried him swiftly heading towards the main hall staircase. It did not take him long to reach the indoor balcony, in which he saw him; Fleamont Potter. Fleamont was a tall, lanky fellow with a mess of deep brown hair that only a potter could realistically pull off. His eyes a cholocate brown that just seemed to be smiling. Harry’s heart skipped a beat as his own emeralds met with those pills of warm milk chocolate. 

“Hello.” Harry was the first to speak in the situation. His tone sounding more cautious than he meant it to be. How long had he been alone? How much of his life has he been caged in a corner from fear and hatred? Unbeknownst to him, his hands were trembling as dreadful thoughts started to crawl it’s way through from his subconscious. What if his family was disappointed in him? What if he didn’t seamlessly fit in with them as death expected him too? What if his actions caused a rift in time that destroyed the fabric of reality? What if they disowned him? What if he embarrassed them? What if they didn’t actually want him? What if it was all an act? How could he prey on a family when he’s already lived life once? 

“Hello little brother, I’m home!” The grin that matched the warmth of the tone broke Harry from his endless thoughts. Fleamont had dropped his things walking towards the base of the staircase. His grin never faltered as he raised his hand up to him. “I’ll tell you all about Hogwarts, you’ll be joining me after summer after all. Come why don’t we go to the gardens? It’s a nice day out.” 

Little brother? Harry’s heart squeezed as his perfect vision started to blur with a heat forming behind his eyes. He brought his sleeve up to brush the tears away before they could slip past his eyelids. One step, it only took one step. Harry knew he could do it. It was only one step. His feet guide him towards the first step. He soon rested on the stair below him. Having passed that barrier, he soon was moving down from his Perch above them. The gloved hand raises from the guide railing, brushing into the older male’s hand. 

“I...” Harry’s voice wavered as his feet shuffle below him. His eyes casted down towards their feet. “Would like to hear about Hogwarts...” He continued, while glancing up at the male between his thick blond eyelashes. Seeing that widening grin made the blonde male feel as if he were staring straight into the warmth of the sun. His eyes squint a bit as he shuffled his gaze to the side. 

As Fleamont grasped Harry’s hand to lead him outside he spoke vividly about Hogwarts. The way he described it brought back many memories to the blond male’s conscious mind. The same castle he had remembered, standing tall, protecting her students. A castle he once called home, the only safe place he had ever known in his previous body. He listened to Fleamont’s stories while they sat in the dirt under the tall oak tree. He listened to Fleamont complain about some people, and listened to him rant about his classes. 

Gloved hands grasped their legs firmly, while Harry’s gaze resets at the beautiful green grass below him. As Fleamont’s voice filtered through his ears. His eyelids grow heavy and his eyes flutter closed. Gravity shifted his slim body towards the side, now leaning on the older male. A soft breath dancing past his tender lips as the tension in his body melted away. Fleamont’s gaze lowered towards him. 

“Don’t worry little brother.” Fleamont’s tone was low as he softly spoke. He slowly draped his arm around Harry’s shoulders. Feeling the young boy’s body tense, and Fleamont was going to remove his arm. Yet when Harry started to melt into his side Potter stopped. His gaze remained forward as he watched the garden sprites dancing over the flower petals. It was a rare sight to see, and he had to believe that they only showed themselves because Harry had come outside. 

“No one will ever harm you, not while I’m around.” He gazed down at the fragile blond with fluffy hair. His parents told him about Harry’s situation before they entered the house. Of course today wasn’t the first time he’s heard he had a brother. Once Harry was found he had been told, but they hadn’t spoken about him much after that. So of course Fleamont knew something was wrong. It wasn’t like his parents to be so hesitant to speak. Upon seeing his small frail brother he grew to understand. 

His little brother has faced so much already. He needed to have time to be a kid. Fleamont will make sure he feels safe at their home. He’d make sure he’d be able to smile and relax. He didn’t need to know everything, he already knew enough. For starters, he had a previous little brother that needed protection. Secondly, he will bend over backwards to see a full smile on that beautiful face of his. Thirdly, maybe he could get Harry to welcome him home with a blinding smile one day. He wanted to see the day when Harry's stunning eyes put all emeralds to shame. He wanted to see him no longer hesitant around him. He only had 1 month to do so before he went off to meet the Black family and then the Malfoy family. 1 month to make his little brother feel welcome. Fleamont potter has never backed down from a challenge before, and this was the most important challenge he’d ever face. 

“Challenge: Make my little brother feel safe around me, accepted!” Fleamont’s grin widened. 

Fleamont Potter didn’t know how to control his tone did he? Perhaps it was just due to Harry being such a light sleeper? Perhaps he wasn’t all that loud in reality. His eyelids remained closed while he listened to the older male. His body a resting still, he successfully pretending to be asleep. How was he able to do this? It was a habit baked into him to survive against the human’s. 

Fleamont wanted to make him feel safe? There was no way he was saying this to put on airs when he couldn’t know Harry was actually awake. Something stirred deep within Harry’s core. His lips twitched a bit despite trying to stop that muscle reaction. He couldn’t keep up the illusion anymore so he adjusted his body. He nodded his head a little bit. His hands raised to rub against his eyes. 

“Oh you’re up. Are Ready to go inside?” Fleamont’s tone was lower than when Harry was sleeping. If Fleamont could build this bridge, Harry knew he could meet him halfway. 

“I heard from Henry, that you play for Gryffindor…. Tomorrow could you teach me how to fly?” Harry found himself asking the question. His eyes raised to gaze at Fleamont silently. Oh. His stomach fluttered at the dazzling expression in those rich spheres of the older male. Mayhaps…. mayhaps he could actually do this. 


End file.
